1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor molding forming a transition bridge at a corner between a floor and a wall. More specifically, the invention relates to a floor molding for use with a tiled floor and a tiled wall.
2. The Prior Art
The German Patent DE-OS 35 03 396 discloses two separate plastic angle sections which form a sliding connection. This sliding connection may compensate for movement between surfaces due to changes in the floor structure and thermal expansion or contraction. These connections are particularly useful if the floor is to be arranged on a heat insulating layer, for example, polystyrene foam sold under the trademark STYROPOR. Heat and sound insulation boards become compressed over time which can lower the height of the floor.
The angle sections are provided with relatively thin fastening legs which contain perforations and are attached to the floor or wall by being placed into the mortar or adhesive layer between the wall or floor and the tile. The angle section connected to the wall is provided with an elastically-linked connecting leg which slidingly engages a pocket formed on the floor mounted angle section. As the floor and its angle section sink, the connecting leg is exposed as it slides out of the pocket.
With the known device, it is difficult to form the joint between the floor tiles and the angle section which is secured to the floor. Due to the irregular angles formed between the floor and wall surfaces, the edges of the perimeter tiles have to be cut. The irregularities of the joint, as a rule, are filled with joint mortar. The transition zone between the angle section secured on the wall and the angle section secured on the floor remains visible with the prior art device, as does the top side of the angle section secured on the floor. Therefore, the angle sections cannot be made from recycled material which tends to show variations in color.
With adjacent tiled surfaces where only minor movement or settling is expected, the use of a device having two assembled sections is relatively costly. Another drawback exists in the fact that when the sections are slid together, an open joint remains between the pocket and the inserted leg. This joint cannot be sealed because of the required relative movement between the two sections. There is a risk that bacteria or other contaminants may enter the joint which poses a particular problem in large institutional kitchens.